


Bickering in Six Scenes

by ilovewrighting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5 Times, Adorable Cisco Ramon, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewrighting/pseuds/ilovewrighting
Summary: 5 times Harry and Cisco pretend to make out and the 1 time they actually do





	Bickering in Six Scenes

It had been a running gag in the STAR labs cortex that Harry and Cisco bickered like an old married couple. Harry and Cisco never really argued with the sentiment. They were usually too busy arguing with each other to notice. 

The rest of team flash on the other hand, was too nosey for their own good. Those two qualities colliding together did not make for a good combination. The remaining members of the team deserved to be duped, Cisco had thought. It would be a fun prank, Cisco had thought. 

Barry had come strolling into their workshop, Cisco's workshop, and plopped down at a desk. "I need to ask you guys something." He started seriously. 

"Allen. What's wrong?" Harry asked, approaching the speedster, Cisco following close behind. 

Barry took a deep breath. "Are you guys secretly dating? Because it's totally cool. We just want you to know we support you and don't want you to have to hide it from us..." Barry looked up expectantly. 

Cisco, though shocked, was better at rolling with the punches than his earth 2 best friend. Harry stiffened, eyebrows raised and turned slowly to Cisco. 

"Ramon? Do you wanna?..." Harry cleared his throat and itched his elbow anxiously. 

"I got this, Harry," Cisco said with a wink. "Barry, we really appreciate you coming and talking to us. We have been keeping it a secret." 

"You have?" Barry asked. 

Harry surged forward looking at Cisco with wide, questioning eyes but said nothing. "We have," Cisco confirmed. "Thanks for coming over here for this chat Barry. We feel so much better now that we don't have to hide this from you." 

Barry was getting ushered out the door before he realized what was happening. Cisco leaned out the doorway of the workshop after him, watching until he disappeared going in the direction of the cortex. When Cisco was satisfied that Barry was gone, he turned back to Harry with a mischievous smile cemented on his face. 

"Ramon, are you out of your mind?" Harry whisper yelled even though they were already alone. 

"This is going to be so much fun, Harry, just you wait," Cisco promised, pushing Harry's shoulder playfully. "They deserve to be pranked for talking about us behind our back." 

Harry shook his head, his gaze shifting to the floor while he considered. "What are we going to do, pretend to date?" He asked as if it was the most outrageous thing he'd ever heard. 

"That's exactly what we're going to do," 

“Uh, Ramon…” Harry was scratching at his earlobe.

“Come on we could totally pull it off.” Cisco whined.

When Harry looked back up there was a challenging glint in his eye. "Well... if we're going to do this, we should do it right."

And that is how Cisco ended up stuffed in the cramped old weapons storage closet with Harry Wells, genius and overall pain in the ass. 

"Move your foot- ow!" Cisco whined. 

"Shhh!" Harry brought one boney finger against his lips, his forearm so close between them that it brushed Cisco’s chest. "You have to at least make it sound like you're trying to be quiet." 

"Boy I can't even pull pranks without getting man-splained to, is that right?" Cisco rolled his eyes and tossed his hair. He not- so- accidentally tossed it right into Harry's face. 

Harry sputtered. "Ramon! You did that on purpose. You got hair in my mouth, that's disgusting!" He whisper yelled at Cisco. 

"Oh, so now my hair is disgusting?" Cisco was about to knee him on purpose next, when he heard the rest of Team Flash coming down the hallway. "Okay... Here they come," 

Cisco watched on in shock as, quick as flipping a switch, Harry let a soft groan escape his lips. 

Outside the closet door they heard Team Flash all collectively stop in the hallway. "Did you guys hear that?" They heard Barry ask, outside the door. 

"Cisco, we're going to be late for the meeting." Harry said in a loud whisper. 

Only missing half a beat, Cisco hummed low in his throat. "I'm not finished with you yet, though,"

Harry held his breath, watching Cisco's lips as they formed words he had only heard before in dreams. For half a second he almost forgot the rest of Team Flash was outside the door. He almost forgot that this wasn't really happening between him and Cisco. 

Team flash all scurried off down the hallway, muttering to themselves in hushed, scandalous tones. Cisco smiled a bright, wide grin, his hands coming to land on either of Harry's shoulders. 

Harry glanced down at his jittering hands and wondered for a moment if he was the one being pranked. 

"I can't wait to see their faces, Harry." Cisco said. 

Cisco seemed unaffected, but Harry took in a shaky breath. "Same here." He said, disentangling himself from Cisco's orbit. "I just gotta head to the workshop and grab something before we start." 

"Sure thing. I'll meet you in the cortex." Cisco replied, watching as Harry disappeared down the corridor. When Harry was out of Cisco's line of sight, his smile faded away. Cisco slumped against the wall, sliding to sit on the floor, throwing his arm up over his eyes. 

Being so close to Harry had his heart racing. Even if it wasn’t real between them, even if it was just a silly prank, the tension was palpable. There was even more energy between the two than there usually was. More tension that Cisco didn’t want to put a name on. Standing up, Cisco rubbed his eyes, told himself to pull it together, and headed into the cortex. 

.

The second time they pretended to makeout, Cisco arranged for them to get walked in on in the workshop. Barry and Iris had been working on something they needed Cisco’s consultation on, so he was using that to his advantage. He listened in to the cortex, waiting until the opportune moment. 

"They're coming, Harry, quick, now!" Cisco lunged into Harry's lap, throwing himself across the older man. 

Cisco placed his hands on either side of Harry's face as they had discussed, but Harry still forgot to breathe. All he could think of was how soft and warm Cisco’s hands felt, flush against his cheeks. Their lips were so close together, if Harry so much as flinched they might really have kissed. For all his bravado, Cisco's heart raced as he sat there, strewn over Harry's thighs. 

When Barry and Iris entered the room, Harry and Cisco had both honestly forgotten their plan, distracted by the close proximity. 

Barry and Iris startled, and Cisco toppled to the floor, out of Harry's lap. Barry and Iris apologized profusely and basically ran back to the cortex. Meanwhile Cisco laid on the ground rubbing the sore spot on his back. 

"Ow... it was totally worth it though." Cisco groaned. 

Harry rolled his eyes at Cisco, rolling around on the floor. "And you say, I'm the stubborn one," he said, with a bite to it, but when he left the room he went to splash cold water on his face. Cisco had made it quite clear that this was not to be taken seriously. 

While Harry doused himself with cool water, Cisco still laid on the floor in his workshop staring blankly up at the ceiling. His fingers twitched, remembering the way they felt brushed up against Harry’s jaw. It was definitely a feeling he could get used to. 

.

The third time they had been walking in the hallway, discussing how best to strike next. It had been a few days since they arranged for Barry and Iris to walk in on them and neither one had jumped right into another prank idea. 

Cisco was determined however, as the rest of team flash was painfully oblivious to the fact that they were only fake dating. They had to up the stakes. 

“I mean, we’re all supposed to be detectives here. Am I right? They should be able to see right through us,” Cisco suggested.

“Allen is blind. The others should know better though.” Harry amended.

At the far end of the hall they heard a noise. "Hell yes. Perfect," Cisco muttered. 

"What do you mean, perf- ooh!" Cisco gripped Harry by the shirt collar, yanking him, and he stumbled forward. Cisco pulled him flush against him, as he backed up against the wall. 

"Someone's coming, we'll pretend to make out and that will totally work! They'll have to know we're fooling." Cisco whispered, tossing his arms around Harry's neck, in a sudden burst of adrenaline.

Cisco’s touch, his nimble fingers brushing softly at the back of Harry’s neck, lit goosebumps up Harry's spine. "Why… what… why with you up against the wall?" Harry sputtered, caught between wanting to lean away from Cisco and wanting to push Cisco against the wall for real and forget about whoever was coming down the hallway. The sensation made Harry’s head spin.

"That's your problem with this scenario? Really? Just shut up and fake kiss me," Cisco whisper yelled at Harry. 

Harry took a big gulp of air, as if he was about to dive underwater. Reluctantly he brought their faces close together. Being so close to Cisco was just as intoxicating every time. He brought one arm up, bracing it on the wall above Cisco's head and the younger man took in a shaky breath. Harry let his head drop against Cisco's shoulder, painting a picture of Harry kissing his neck. 

The footsteps got closer and closer but all Cisco could think about was how he could almost feel Harry’s lips on his neck. His breath ghosted over Cisco’s skin, making the hair on his arms stand on end. 

"Woah sorry to interrupt! 'Scuse me, just pretend I was never here," Ralph said, backing away with his hands raised. 

Cisco caught him peeking back around the corner trying to catch another glimpse. 

.

The fourth time they ended up in the back of the STAR labs van. Cisco made a big show of complaining loudly about how messy the truck bed was but Harry insisted it was the perfect place to be found together. 

In reality it was an excuse to see Cisco's features, looking ethereal in the dim shadowy darkness. Harry was not usually in the business of granting himself small joys such as this time he was spending with Cisco. He knew it wasn't permanent and it certainly wasn't real. So why put himself through the pain?

Even still, Harry caught himself lazily reaching over to touch Cisco's hair, brushing a strand out of his face. 

Cisco's eyes widened at the intimate touch. 

"Sorry," Harry chuckled, blushing and grateful for the darkness. "Getting to be a habit," he said, the honesty surprising even himself. 

"It’s alright. I totally get it," Cisco had whispered back, his stomach twisting in knots. 

“All for the sake of pranking the rest of the team.” Harry said, mirroring a version of Cisco’s take on the subject. “Totally worth it, right?”

“Totally,” Cisco breathed. Cisco wasn’t quite sure why, but he felt electricity pulsing through him every time Harry moved. Whatever the reason, he was content to stay there in STAR labs van, pressed close into Harry’s personal space for as long as Harry wanted. 

It took 45 minutes for Barry to come find them, and Harry revelled in every second. 

.

The fifth encounter was more accidental. It had been going on for the better part of a month now, that Team Flash thought Harry and Cisco were dating. 

This particular evening, they had discussed a Big Belly Burger date, flaunting their romantic gestures around the cortex. 

"Let's get triple triples after this." Cisco said. He was leaned against one of the podiums in the cortex and his hips swayed tiredly behind him. Harry was having a tough time focusing but it was definitely unrelated to the hip swaying. Or at least that was what he was trying to tell himself. 

“Sure thing, Ramon,” Harry covered Cisco's hand with his own. They had become more comfortable touching than they had been before. Cisco told himself it was just to keep up the act, the joke, but he really loved the way Harry was so tender with him in those moments. 

“Aw how cute. I love that you guys hold hands.” Iris gushed. 

Cisco and Harry looked at each other. Harry's thumb rubbed absently on Cisco's hand. Cisco wished he could tell which snippets of energy were real and what was part of the prank with Harry. He was sure this would all be over in a snap of his fingers. So why couldn't he convince the butterflies back down that fluttered up in his stomach?

“Thanks, I guess.” Harry said, when Cisco took too long to respond to Iris. 

When everyone filtered out and it was just Harry and Cisco left, they made no move to stop holding hands. 

“We need a big finish.” Cisco said, distractedly. “What about a stage kiss?” He asked, eyebrow cocked. 

“A big finish?” Harry teased Cisco, his eyes widening, innuendo implied. 

The younger man rolled his eyes. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Stage kiss…” Harry said, his hand finally releasing Cisco’s and coming up to rub his own chin thoughtfully. “Like with your thumbs?” 

“Yes!” Cisco nodded, finding at least a little comfort in the fact that stage kisses were the same on earth 1 and earth 2. “Would that be like… weird?” He asked. 

Harry shook his head, not trusting himself to talk while imagining Cisco’s fingers actually touching his lips. “Definitely not. All for the prank, right?” Harry reminded. 

“All for the prank.” Cisco said, almost feeling uneasy with the reminder that this wasn’t quite real. 

Caitlin suddenly swooped back into the cortex. “Forgot my bag,” She said. 

Harry looked at Cisco with challenge in his eyes. Usually Cisco could read Harry's every facial expression with just a glance. This however, was unchartered territory. Cocking his head at Harry, Cisco wondered what it meant. 

Before Cisco could ponder an answer, Harry was tenderly leaning across the distance between the two. Cisco let out a little gasp as Harry’s nimble fingers landed on his lips and then Harry’s face was flush against his and Cisco’s eyes were sliding closed. He could get used to the way Harry cradled his jaw, holding it tight. He could get used to the brush of cool metal as Harry’s glasses bumped Cisco’s nose. He could get used to all of it if Harry ever wanted this. 

When Harry pulled back, his thumbs sliding to trace over Cisco’s cheekbones, there was a bright smile on his face. Cisco was frozen, staring into the cold blue of Harry's familiar gaze. 

Looking up at Cait they were a little surprised to find that she too, was wearing a bright smile pointed in their general direction. 

“You guys are adorable. I’m so happy for you.” Cait said, chipper as ever, and walked back out of STAR labs cortex. 

When she was out of earshot, they disentangled themselves and Cisco let out a long groan. “This blows. When are they gonna realize?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry pretend dating me is such an ordeal, when it was your brilliant idea in the first place.” Harry argued, accusatory. Whatever false magic of the moment was there had been broken. He folded his arms over his chest in annoyance. 

“It wouldn’t be if anyone would think we’re funny instead of taking us seriously all the time!” Cisco retorted, and then after a beat. “Wow, I never thought we’d have that problem.”

Harry groaned, his head beginning to pound with the emotional whiplash. “C’mon, Ramon. Let’s just get out of here. We’ve done enough for tonight, I think. Plus, you promised me a Triple Triple, if I’m remembering correctly.”

. 

Harry was beginning to get stir crazy. He and Cisco had been consecutively fake dating for an entire month. By his count it was day thirty of being pretend boyfriends with Cisco and Harry was starting to really spiral. 

From the moment Harry entered the cortex, mood sour, he started immediately knocking things over, out of their rightful place. 

“What's with him?” Barry asked, nudging Cisco.

He shrugged. “Beats me.” But Cisco watched Harry carefully. 

“But you're his boyfriend you have to know,” Barry complained.

Cisco saw Harry's shoulders tighten up at the word boyfriend. “Yes I do, but I don't have to tell you, that's for sure.”

Barry raised his palms in surrender. “Fine,”

Everyone was congregating for a coffee break in the kitchen, leaving Harry and Cisco alone in the cortex. “Hey Harry, you okay?” Cisco asked, coming to where he stood, arms crossed, posture straight, staring at the clear dry erase board. 

“Cisco, let’s finish this prank thing today.” Harry dodged, capping his marker and turning to look at Cisco in the eye. “One more idea. One more prank.” 

Cisco narrowed his eyes and assessed Harry. “Okay. What’s your plan?” 

Harry just pointed a boney finger toward the med bay, and promptly walked on ahead, without asking Cisco to follow, just knowing he would. Cisco rolled his eyes but trailed behind him.

“Get into bed, Ramon.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“You heard me.” 

Cisco and Harry stood against the med bay cot, at an impasse. “This is your idea?” Cisco asked, incredulous.

“It’s just like the van, but everyone will catch us when they come back from their little caffeine break.” Harry said, his hand waving dismissively, but his heart was pounding.

Cisco stared hard at Harry. It felt a little bit like playing emotional chicken. If Harry was cool jumping into bed with Cisco then why wasn’t Cisco cool with it? Right?

“If you have a better idea…” Harry started, but Cisco brought up his hand. 

“No, no. Let’s do it.” Cisco said, serious face cemented in place. “You’re right. It’s a solid idea, maybe it will finally jar them into realizing.”

Harry blinked a few times. “Yep. That’s definitely what I was hoping for.” 

Cisco eyed Harry suspiciously, then moved to the other side of the med bay bed. Slowly, he settled, laying on his side, trying to perfectly take up only one half of the bed. Harry’s eyebrows raised and he laid face to face with Cisco. 

“This is going to be hilarious.” Cisco said, but without his usual humor. Cisco's hair flopped down over his shoulder, brushing Harry. 

“Have you ever heard of ponytails?” Harry asked grumpily, moving to toss Cisco's hair back over his shoulder. 

Cisco, on edge from being so close to Harry already, flinched a little. “Keep your hands to yourself!” he batted at Harry's hand, rapping him across the knuckles. 

“Hey, ow! Since when has that been a rule?” he asked and caught Cisco's hand, holding it fast. 

Cisco looked on, eyebrows raised, feeling sudden heat rushing to his cheeks. “Yeah, true. I guess that’s fair.” He eventually said. Awareness was slowly seeping through Cisco. He was becoming acutely aware of just how close Harry was to every inch of him. Harry shifted and Cisco's shoes brushed into Harry's shins. 

“If this doesn’t jar them, nothing will.” Harry muttered seemingly more to himself than to Cisco. 

Cisco jabbed a finger into Harry's chest. “It's your idea so I bet it'll work,” 

Harry sucked his cheek in between his teeth. “Is that sarcasm Ramon? Because I don't appreciate it.” Harry crossed his arms over his chest, jostling them a little closer together on the bed. Harry's forearms brushed against Cisco's chest. 

Cisco leaned closer to Harry to whisper dramatically. “It wasn't sarcasm I was being nice, if you can believe it.”

Harry's mouth turned into a hard line when he felt Cisco's breath on his face. “I can't wait to be done fake dating you, you drive me absolutely crazy.”

“Ah there's that sunshiney attitude I know and love.” Cisco bobbed his eyebrows. Harry averted his eyes. “What's really got you so bummed?” 

Harry uncrossed his arms and gestured vaguely to Cisco, as frantically as their position would allow. “You!” 

Cisco's expression changed to confusion. “Why me? What are you talking about?” 

Harry scoffed. “What am I talking about? You’ve made it very clear that dating me would be nothing more than an absolute joke.” 

Cisco blinked, first confused, and then hurt by the sentiment. “Is that how you think I feel?” He asked, eyes wide. 

“I know you feel that way, you don't have to spare my feelings,” Harry responded, his fingers digging into his arms nervously. “I’m sorry I couldn’t change your mind. For the record though, I’m a great boyfriend.” then, pausing to think for a minute. “Even a pretend boyfriend.” 

“Harry…” Cisco started. “I had no idea…”

“I’m sorry, Cisco, I know this is pretend, but I can’t handle this… I can’t handle this with you. We have to tell them it was just a stupid prank.” Harry had cut Cisco off to say his peace. Cisco couldn’t look away from Harry’s shaking hands, as if everything was beginning to make sense and the answers had been written there all along.

“What if I don’t want it to just be a prank?” Cisco asked all at once before Harry could maneuver himself off the cot. 

“Wait what?” Harry paused and his eyebrows pulled down in confusion. “Cisco what are you sayi-” Cisco had closed the space between them and, cupping Harry’s face, kissed him for real this time. Their lips met and Cisco savored the way Harry tasted of mint gum and arrogance. 

Harry let out a soft whine when Cisco’s tongue swiped at his lip. It was decidedly different from his fake groans from their fake dating escapade, Cisco realized. 

“I’m saying I want you,” Cisco said quietly, leaning back to look at Harry seriously. “I don’t want this to be a joke. If you want this too...I want this to be real.” 

Harry closed the distance next, pressing his lips firmly to Cisco’s and braiding his fingers into the younger man’s hair. “You’ve been driving me absolutely insane all month. You know that, Ramon?” Harry commented into the soft skin of Cisco’s neck.

“I drive you absolutely insane all the time, though,” Cisco muttered, still too stubborn not to argue with him. Cisco's fingers found Harry's hips and pulled him closer. 

Harry shook his head and focused his attention on the way Cisco’s hair felt so soft against the rough skin of his hands. With Cisco wearing that sunshine smile, Harry just couldn't help but grin back. 

“Yeah, you do,” Harry said, pressing their lips together again. “You really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is like almost 4,000 words of nonsense but honestly, that's what Harrisco deserve. Comments / kudos are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
